


Spring Fever

by jaekayelle



Category: JAG
Genre: First Time, M/M, One Shot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-25
Updated: 2009-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabb has trouble concentrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Fever

"Is that clear, Commander?"

Rabb returned from gathering wool in time to hear that last question. He hadn't been listening to the Admiral at all. Judging by Chegwidden's narrowing eyes and the accompanying frown, the Admiral had just realized that. This was not good.

"Am I boring you, Commander Rabb?"

"No sir."

"Then what the hell is your problem today? You've zoned out on me three times in the past ten minutes."

He had noticed. Uh oh.

Harm noticed something himself. The Admiral's tone was not a threatening one. He spoke softly and with some concern.

"I'm sorry, sir. Having trouble concentrating, sir." Harm unconsciously snapped to attention.

"At ease."

"Thank you, sir."

"I said, at ease."

Harm placed his feet apart but couldn't accomplish the rest of it.

Exasperated, the Admiral asked, "What is your problem today?"

"You, sir." Oh damn. He'd said that aloud.

"Excuse me?" And there was The Admiral Voice. Big trouble.

"Allow me to explain, sir?" How was he going to get out of this one?

Chegwidden parked his hip on the desk behind him, folded his arms and nodded. "Proceed."

"Well, you see, sir, I'm…..uh, I, that is….."

"Get to the point, Commander."

Rabb gave up and just said it. "It's spring, sir. I think it's affecting me."

"How so, Commander?"

"I have this overwhelming…..desire to…..that is, I really want to….. All I can think about is sex, sir." Fighting off the blush that he knew was staining his cheeks, Harm glanced at Chegwidden. To his horror, the Admiral's gaze had lazily dropped to look at Harm's crotch where the fabric of his trousers was being tested for strength.

"I see," that non-committal tone was still there. "And what does that have to do with me?"

"You seem to be foremost in my thoughts, sir."

The brown eyes fixed on Harm's face. "Uh huh. That's interesting. If you had simply said that you were horny, I'd have sent you out to get it out of your system and then come back here so we can work. However, since you brought me into your fantasies," a smile teased the corners of the Admiral's mouth, "you've given me no choice but to become involved."

"S-sir?"

Chegwidden stood up and gestured to the chair behind the desk. "Please sit down, Rabb."

Harm hesitated but then did as he was told. While he complied with the Admiral's wishes, Chegwidden walked to the office door, opened it and called to Tiner.

"Hold all calls and visitors until I say otherwise. The Commander and I have some pressing business. No interruptions."

"Aye sir." Tiner gulped reflexively, no doubt in sympathy for what he imagined Rabb was about to endure.

Closing the door, Chegwidden locked it with a discreet twist of his wrist, then strode over to where Harm sat fidgeting in the Admiral's chair.

As Chegwidden approached, Harm grew increasingly nervous. Their eyes were locked in a resolute stare.

"Maybe I should…..?" Rabb made a move to get up.

Chegwidden reached out and planted a hand on the back of the chair just to the right of Harm's head. Harm's eyes tracked it there and then returned to his superior officer's face. "Admiral….."

"Call me A.J." Then he straightened and the usual command demeanor was back. "That's only for this encounter, of course."

"Of course, sir. A.J., sir."

"Close enough, sailor," he chuckled.

A.J. leaned down again, way down, so that he was in Harm's face. "Need I remind you that anything that happens in this room, stays in this room?"

"No, sir. Of course not, sir. A.J." What was going to happen?

Harm got a good idea when A.J. moved to stand behind the chair, reached down and began massaging Harm's shoulders. Even through the material of his summer weight uniform it felt great. Falling into the relaxing mood, his eyes closed. A.J.'s strong fingers dug into his shoulders and slid up his neck where the thumbs stroked behind Harm's ears. Then the hands moved back down to his shoulders and stretched out to slide down, covering the broad chest.

Harm flinched at that move.

"Easy, sailor," the soft voice crooned in his ear.

Deft fingers undid the uniform shirt and dug in under the top of the undershirt. A.J.'s roughly calloused fingers stroked the skin. The last of Harm's anxiety drifted away, until the fingers stopped and moved away. His eyes snapped open.

A.J. stepped around to the front of the chair and spun it around so that Harm was facing him. Then he did something totally unexpected. He crouched down and reached for the fastener on Harm's pants. Reflexively, Rabb put his hand on top of the Admiral's.

A.J. stared up at him. "Do you want this or don't you?"

Harm considered it briefly. "I want it, A.J."

"All right then. Let go of my hand."

It was released but reluctantly. Harm found that he liked the contact with A.J.'s strong hand, the hairs on the back of it tickling his palm.

Chegwidden continued with his objective. He drew the zipper down and opened the material so that the bulge behind the boxer shorts was clearly visible. The hardening penis poked through the cotton as it rose. Brushing it with his knuckles made Rabb groan so he did it again. Balancing himself, A.J. leaned down and blew lightly on the arousal. The breeze made Harm shiver.

A.J. took the cock in hand and began pumping it with long, hard strokes. His thumb rubbed over the tip at the beginning of each downward pass, pausing to press against the slit. Harm was squirming by this time, feeling his balls start to tighten.

Then A.J. stopped.

"Sir," he groaned.

"Take it easy. I'm not going away." Chegwidden grasped the waistband of Harm's trousers and tugged them down as far as he could. "Lift up." Bracing himself on the arms of the chair for leverage, Harm raised himself off the chair. The pants came down past his ass and down his legs. The boxers followed after being carefully lifted over his painfully straining cock.

Harm liked the sensation of his naked ass on the warm leather and settled back with a bit of a wriggle.

He watched as A.J. returned his attention right where Harm wanted it. To his intense amazement, and some embarrassment, A.J. took him into his mouth. The moist heat engulfed the head of Harm's cock and a very adventurous tongue swirled around, lapping at the vein that throbbed on the underside. Harm watched with fascination as his commanding officer bobbed his head up and down while doing more wonderful things with his tongue. He continued to grasp the base of the shaft. Then A.J. used his free hand to stroke Harm's balls and roll them between his fingers. It was all too soon when Rabb felt them tighten again.

"Sir. A.J." He tried to warn him. If Chegwidden heard him, he paid no attention. He simply continued to suck hard.

Harm thrust up into that talented mouth, rocking the chair until it squeaked, though not loudly. A.J. held him by the hips to prevent him from getting too wild and then Harm was erupting deep into the Admiral's throat. To his credit, A.J. stuck with him all the way, swallowing every drop.

Allowing Harm's spent cock to slip from his lips, A.J. sat back on his heels and looked up. He ran the tip of his tongue over the outside of his mouth and Rabb groaned at the sight of it.

"Better?"

"Ohh….. Yes, sir."

"Good." A.J. rubbed the tops of Harm's thighs then ran his hands down to the knees before letting go. He stood up and stepped back.

"You're out of uniform, sailor."

"Yes, sir," Rabb agreed. Then he realized he was expected to get dressed. Damn. It felt so good sitting there half-naked. He quickly drew his pants up, stood and pulled them over his hips, tucking himself and his t shirt in before zipping up.

"How do you feel?"

"Wonderful, A.J."

"You will address me as sir."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Fun time was over. It was back to business.

"Be assured that I will not tolerate any more inattention from you, Commander."

"Of course, sir. You have my complete attention now."

A.J. laughed quietly. "Now, we need to finish this work today. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Don't ever let it be said that I don't look after my staff."

"You're very good to us, sir."

That earned Harm a frown so he kept his face neutral and forced himself to concentrate on the case at hand. Even as he fell back into work mode, one part of his mind wondered who else the Admiral had helped when their attention wandered. And how?

~ end ~


End file.
